Savage Nightmare
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Zootopia though that the Night Howler crisis was finally over but in fact, it's not and it is about to strike in a far more lethal and devastating manner that everyone would fearfully expect than ever before. Rated M for gore, blood and death, so read on your very own risks!
1. Sight Of Savage Horror

One night, Judy was all alone inside her house somewhere in Bunnyburrow. Her parents, brothers and sisters were no where to be seen since all of them were attending a school play. Even though the event was fascinating, Judy decided to stay at home to get the rest she really needed after working in the ZPD for hours on end. Nothing is bad than just a rest on the comfy living room couch.

As she yawned, Judy turned her head around to check for the time that was provided by a wall clock. The time was 10 PM.

'Hmm. Strange. I wonder what's holding Nick up?'

She then stood and went to the slightly dim kitchen. As she approached the fridge, Judy opened it and grabbed a cold can of carrot juice before she closed it and returned to the living room couch. The rabbit sat down, opened the can and took a sip from it. The taste of the carrot juice touching her tongue totally soothes her tum. After a few sips, her phone buzzed. She took then took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Judy. It's Clawhauser.'

'Hey there, Clawhauser. What's up?'

'Feeling fine. I'm just enjoying myself in watching some videos of Gazelle on my phone earlier.'

'That's good.'

'Anyway, how are you in there?'

'Same as usual. Drinking some juice while sitting on a comfy couch.'

'What a tasty act there, Judy.'

Clawhauser snickered. The rabbit let out a small sigh.

'By the way, why did you call me?'

'Nothing. I just called you because I wanted to check up on you.'

'Oh. How thoughtful of you, Clawhauser.'

'Yeah. It's just me, you know.'

Judy giggled. Clawhauser cleared his throat.

'Are you with Nick in there?'

'Umm. I'm afraid not. Nick wasn't here with me. In fact, I'm all alone here inside my house.'

'Really? Where are your parents and siblings then?'

'Oh. They're all in school. Attending a school play there. They will back in a few more hours.'

Clawhauser groaned.

'Oh. You poor lonely bunny.'

'Don't worry about it. Nick will be here again once he return from the ZPD Headquarters.'

'Well. You don't need to wait for him in there for much longer then.'

'Why not?'

'Because Nick left here 10 minutes ago. He's heading back there.'

'Really? Thanks for updating me up, Claw.'

'You're welcome. Anyway, I'm going to hang up now because I'm going to do something else in Chief Bogo's office. I'll talk to you later, Judy.'

'OK then. Bye-bye!'

Judy ended the call and places her phone inside her pocket. She then relaxed her back on the soft cushions.

'What a nightly call.'

As she said that, a series of knocks interrupted her.

'I wonder if that would be Nick or my parents knocking out there.'

Judy stood up and opened the front door. She then plastered a horrified look at her face as she saw Nick with fresh blood stains on his uniform, his face and his mouth. Both of his eyes were dark green as well.

'Nick! What happened to you?!'

The red fox doesn't reply. He then took a few steps forward and places his bloody paw on the wall as he started to breathe harshly deeper by the second. Judy took a few steps back before she saw something on his neck - A unknown blue liquid that was clinging on his fur.

'Oh no.'

Judy started to panic as Nick started to go savage. He smeared the blood on the wall with his paw, creating a line of fresh blood. The red fox clutches to his chest and fell to his knees. He groaned and moaned until finally, he raises his head and glared Judy straight into his eyes.

'Nicky's coming.'

He then lunges towards Judy. A deafening scream then filled the night sky.


	2. Bloody and Horrifying Death

In a few terrifying minutes, Nick had just cornered Judy on the edge of a wall. The female rabbit was full of claw marks, incisions and some lacerations on her face, body and both of her legs. Blood was everywhere from the floor to the walls and also the living room couch. The bookshelves were all a mess, the books piled up on the flooring and some of the furniture have turned upside down. Glass ornaments and other items were shattered and scattered throughout the living room.

The red fox kept on breathing heavily as his savageness persisted. His claws were all extended and they're dripping with flesh blood. Nick's slightly opened maw was also dripping with both blood and saliva. His uniform was already ripped away from all of the violence that he rained down on his poor prey that was left vulnerable to the elements she couldn't resisted with such resistance. Judy was still standing on the corner with all of her flesh being slashed fiercely and bleeding out profusely. She kept on gasping while her wobbling legs kept her standing despite the wounds she received. Her weak eyes kept on staring at the relentless dark green eyes of the savage red fox.

'I-I can't believe you could d-do this to me, N-Nick. I would never ever h-hurt you in any way I-I could.'

She then placed her bloodied paw on the wall as she coughed out some blood.

'Who could h-have done this y-you?!'

Tears started to leak from her eyes. Her knees couldn't handed the weight of her bloodied body anymore and she collapsed to the floor.

'N-Nick, who did t-this to you?'

The red fox didn't replied. His cold expression was still glaring at her face as he growled. Judy kept on staring back at his face. She kept her eyes wide open even though her energy was already drained from all of the bloody drama.

'Answer me, Nick. I-I know you could still listen to m-me.'

Nick remained silent. To her horror, the savageness totally drowned his mind so much that he couldn't let to her no more. Worse, the red fox growled more fiercely and he began to arch his back for a lunge.

'Oh no.'

Her fear started to consume her mind as she saw Nick extended his claws and fangs straightforward. Judy then mercifully raises her bleeding paw at him.

'Nick, please! D-Don't!'

Her plea didn't stop him, though. Before she could say a word again, the red fox gave one last lunge towards her. As he tackled her to the floor, Nick bit Judy by the neck. The rabbit let out a great horrifying cry that sounded throughout the house as the red fox's fangs pierced through her windpipe and with all of his canines embedded onto her neck, Nick yanked his head and a snap emitted out. As he opened his maw, Judy's body simply laid on the floor motionlessly. The red fox then howled loudly before he too passes out to the sheer exhaustion that he caused.

...

Nick slowly regained consciousness and he stood up despite the intense cramps that plagued his body and a severe headache that totally incapacitated him.

'Huh? W-What the hell?'

He looked around and realized that he was in the living room inside Judy's house. The sight that greeted him surprised him - damaged furniture, shattered glass ornaments, broken bookshelves and books scattered. He also saw a wall clock that was detached from the wall and shows the time at 1 AM midnight. All of these make Nick astonished but what makes him horrified was the sight of fresh blood splatters and marks that was on the walls, the floor, the living couch and some of the damaged picture frames.

'Oh God.'

He followed the trail of blood and as he turned around, he saw something that really make his world go quiet and his heart skipped a heartbeat - the sight of Judy laying on a pool of blood.

'Holy shit! Judy!'

He rushed towards her. Nick places his paws under her and he lifted her the floor. The red fox let out a horrified look on his face as he saw a lot of blood gushing out from a large laceration on her neck. Nick tried to wake her up by shaking her.

'Judy! Judy, wake up!'

His cries cannot wake the dead rabbit up. Nick started to cry as he kept on trying to wake her up.

'Carrots, don't die on me! Wake up!'

He then saw his bloody paws. Shocked, he dropped Judy's body to the floor and collapses onto his back in total fear. Nick checked his paws that were drenched in blood. His sharp claws was still dripping with blood as well.

'Oh my God.'

He then turned his head on one side and when saw a mirror that was on the floor, he saw the reflection of himself that brings more horror to his soul. His face and teeth was also heavily stained with blood.

'Fuck!'

He started to hyperventilate in absolute horror. His mind began to flood with a terrible truth. He just killed Judy. His partner and girlfriend was dead and it was all of his fault.

'I'm...I'm a monster!'

His emotions overwhelmed him as his tears started to leak profusely from his eyes.

'No! No! This can't be true! No!'

The red fox then let out a loud scream. Away from the living room, a door could be heard opening and a female shriek filled the room.

'Ah! What happened here?!'

'Holy cripes! There's blood everywhere!'

Nick then plastered a petrified look on his face and as he turned around, he saw Stu and Bonnie standing in front of him. Both of them were stunned to see his bloody face and claws. The female rabbit then looked at one corner and when she saw Judy's body, she screamed in fear.

'Oh my God! Stu, Judy's dead!'

In a rush, Stu dashed towards Judy. He then lifts her up and attempts to wake her up.

'Judy! Judy!'

As her father continued to call her name, Nick shuts his both eyes in fear as he sobbed uncontrollably.

'This couldn't be true! This couldn't be true!'

He then blacked out.


	3. Relieving End

'Nick! Nick, wake up!'

The red fox immediately opened his green eyes to the voice of his female partner. As he panting heavily, Nick quickly checked his surroundings and realized that he was sitting in the living room couch inside Judy's house. Before Nick could regain his normal breathing, Judy tapped his shoulder.

'Hey. Are you OK, Slick?'

As he turned his head, Nick saw the female rabbit's blue eyes. With sweat dripping profusely on his forehead and his both paws shaking uncontrollably, he immediately hugged Judy for dear life.

'Oh God. Judy, I thought I lost you!'

The rabbit went into a confused curiosity.

'Huh? W-What?'

Nick broke free from his dearly embrace and gazes to Judy.

'I-I dreamt something nasty. Something I done that I shouldn't done.'

'What is it, Nick?'

The red fox sighed.

'I was dreaming a nightmare about you.'

'About me?'

Nick nodded. Judy then noticed the dripping sweat drops from his forehead and wiped it with her own thumb.

'I was dreaming about myself being savage. I-I also killed y-you in this very s-spot.'

Before the female rabbit could reply, Nick started to sob.

'Couldn't believe that I could dream s-such a thing like that, Carrots.'

The red fox kept on sobbing under his nightmarish fear but Judy shushes him as she places her paws under his chin. She raises Nick's head so that his eyes gazes back into her's.

'Don't worry about it, Nick. I could say that you will never gonna do that to me.'

'Really?'

The rabbit nodded her head.

'Even though you're a predator and I'm a prey, it doesn't mean that you're going to be savage in any way because your emotions controls yourself.'

Judy then started to pat his back in order to comfort him further. Nick snickered.

'I guess my emotions really tricked my mind around, right?'

'Hush, my dear predator. No need for you to say something else. Just relax.'

Nick grins and as Judy looked at him, the red fox planted a kiss onto her lips. The female rabbit giggled along as she caressed his neck.

'Oh, Nicky. Let me comfort you more for the night. Alright?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

As both of them cuddled with each other at the living room couch, the front door then opened followed by a female voice.

'Judy, we're home!'

Bonnie then appeared and saw Nick and her daughter by the couch. Stu and Judy's other siblings followed while some immediately went to their bedrooms upstairs. Judy's mother approaches to her daughter.

'You guys having a good time in here while we're away?'

'Oh, yes.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Actually, my partner here experienced a nightmare and I calming him down from it.'

Stu then walked towards her.

'He did?'

'Yep.'

'What did he dreamt of?'

Before Judy could reply, Nick intervened and places his paw on her shoulder. He then gestured his head on Judy to not tell them about his nightmare.

'Umm...I didn't want to tell it about it because Nick didn't wanted to hear that. The nightmare totally discomforted me.'

'Oh. I see.'

'We understand, Judy.'

'Yeah.'

Stu then checked the wall clock. The time is now 15 minutes past midnight.

'I guess it's time for all of us to get some sleep for the night, Judy. Your mother and your siblings were so tired from attending at the school play and they needed to get some rest.'

'Indeed. I feel a bit drowsy since earlier, Stu.'

Nick clapped his paws and stood up.

'OK. Let's get some sleep then for the night. I'm sure there would be more busy tasks to do tomorrow.'

Judy nodded her head.

'Sure thing, Slick.'

Bonnie let out a slight giggle.

'The fox did have a point there, sweetie.'

'I know, Mom. He does.'

'Alright then. Let's get some shut eye.'

...

Everyone was now on their respective bedrooms and most of them began to fall asleep. Inside their own bedroom, Nick and Judy huddled themselves in their soft and warm bed.

'You're all comfy in there, Nick?'

'Yeah.'

Judy then switched the lights off but as the light was being turned off, the window let some of the moonlight illuminating some parts of the room. Nick snickered as he saw the window.

'Looks like its a full moon tonight, Carrots.'

'It is.'

With the blanket covering over them, the rabbit then wrapped her paws around the red fox's body and places her forehead on his noggin.

'Sweet dreams, my dear predator.'

Nick snickered.

'Sleep tight, my dear prey.'

After they said those words, both of them finally went asleep. Nick still plastered a smile on face. He won't be having the same nightmare again as he slept close to one he truly loved for dear life.


End file.
